Change of Heart
by Shipper96
Summary: My expectations of Shafferty in Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**So this is how I would like Season 3 to be for Shafferty, I didn´t include the accident in the season 2 finale. This is probably going to consist of multiple chapters, if it gets good respond :)**

**This Chapter is rather short but I hope that the following will be longer.**

As Shay woke up she wondered who her new Partner would be now that Dawson is a Candidate, she prayed to God that it wouldn´t be Chout, she wouldn´t be able to go through another shift with that baby face next to him. Maybe Allison would come back, but she told herself not to expect too much.

Rafferty and her weren´t best friends she wouldn´t go even so far to call them friends but they shared a hug so she thought that that's a start. But why would Allison choose to come back to a Firehouse where she has to work with a lesbian, when she could work with every other straight paramedic ?

Shay stopped herself before losing herself to much in her thoughts and reading too much into the hole situation. So she stood up, took a shower, got dressed and waited for Severide to go to their second home.

As shay was preparing herself to Chouts annoying face and imagining every shift counting down to when it will end, she ran into something or someone. And just as she was about to snap she looked up and saw, to her surprise the beautiful brown haired PIC .


	2. Chapter 2

" Allison ?! What are you doing here ?"Leslie said, louder than she intended it to be.

" I can come back later" She smiled "is it a bad time, were you on your way to watch Ellen ?"

"Haha funny, why are you here?"

"Well I heard that 51 needed a new PIC and I couldn´t miss bossing Leslie Shay around."

"I´m happy you´re back, I was afraid to get Chout"

"Me,too"

_**"Ambulance 61-woman in labor"**_

"Let´s go" Rafferty said, going to the ambulance.

Rafferty was filling out some forms after bringing in the woman in labor, it was a simple call, the woman was calm and it looked like it was going to be a normal birth. Shay stood with Kendra and acted like she listened but she was looking behind Kendra to Allison.

He was asking herself why Allison really came back, was it just a good job opportunity or was there another reason? But Shay didn´t want to think too much about it.

"You ready ?" Allison came over.

"Sure, bye Kendra see you later."

They walked to the ambulance, there was a weird tension between them, like an unspoken issue but they both didn´t know what it was.

"So what did you do in your free time?" Shay said while Allison was driving.

"Nothing much really, I just was hanging out at home, catching up with some friends."

"With a special friend ?" Leslie asked with a wink.

"No," Rafferty said surprisingly serious "I don´t know what it is, but it´s like I can´t even bring up the idea of loving another man."

"Maybe you´re just not ready yet." Leslie said looking down on her lap.

" Yeah, maybe..." but deep down Allison knew that it wasn´t like she´s not ready, it´s that she wasn´t attracted to the men she knew, or was it men in general? But that would mean that she- Allison stopped herself before she could finish her thought, because that thought was not possible.

But one thing, she knew. She had to apologize.

"Shay?" She drove into the firehouse and turned off the ambulance.

"Yes ?"

"I´m sorry." Rafferty looked her in the eyes.

"For what ?" Shay asked confused.

"For treating you the way I did when we first met, I was a little prejudiced, but I didn´t and I still don´t have anything against gay people. I really learned to like you, you´re a good person."

" Thank you" Leslie smiled "That means a lot to me. And you´re a good person, too."

"Ok let´s stop before we start making out" Allison joked. Leslie laughed and punched Rafferty´s arm, but unintentionally she couldn´t think of anything else but Allison´s lips.

_Wait am I really falling for a straight girl, I can´t fall for a straight girl. That´s the worst it always ends it tears. What´s wrong with me, why do I suddenly, out of nowhere, imagine her lips on-_

"Come on Shay let´s go inside."


End file.
